A Foreign Home: The Summer Supplement
by Rikku-Hoshi
Summary: When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to “A Foreign Home”
1. Back to the Beginning

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...And if I did, I wouldn't be typing fan fictions of it...

Also, if you have not read "A Foreign Home", I highly recommend that you do. After all, this is basically just a continuation of it. The only reason I didn't put it with the story is because I don't want it to be completely associated with the story itself. I will only say all of this once.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I've decided that I might as well do a summer supplement kind of thing, as kind of a Part IV of the story. It's not really a sequel, but yet...Hm...I don't know, it's not really a part of "A Foreign Home". See, I guess I really did plan on the end of Part III of "A Foreign Home" to be the end. No sequel, no nothing. I figured it was time to move on to something else. But, the day before school ended, an idea hit me as to how I could create kind of a supplement–a continuation, if you will. So, at that, I give you Part IV of "A Foreign Home": The Summer Supplement.

I will be concentrating more on my new story which I will be putting up/have put up in mid June. I am typing this on June 3, 2005, but have no idea as to when I will actually post this. For all I know, you may be reading this in July...My apologies then. However, I felt as if I needed to get some ideas down and whatnot before I left for France. (Whooo! France!Ahem, sorry!)

Okay, by now you're probably thinking, "Huh? What's up with the above!" When I started this fiction, I wrote little notes to myself. So, for this chapter, and perhaps the next two, there will be little notes and stuff. You can read them if you'd like, but they're basically notes for myself! I thought you might find it interesting to know what I'm thinking when I type these! In real words though, I decided to go ahead and post this. However, do not expect an update until the nineteenth or twentieth. I already have chapters one through four finished, but I can't upload them 'till I get back from France. My sincerest apologies. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter at least! Go ahead and take your time reading it!

Without further ado, here is the first chapter of Part IV: The Summer Supplement. (Sorry, doesn't that sound like the coolest title?) I hope you enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Back to the Beginning

Yuna smiled, and honestly felt like crying. She had tangled the phone chord around her fingers over and over again, waiting for a reply, and she had finally gotten one. It was a simple reply, but it made her very happy. All it was was a lady by the name of Zidana Webs saying: "Yes, you are still welcome at our school. I just need your address and I will send you information. Congratulations, Yuna, you are now a member of the finest dance school in all of Spira. We start in late August."

Yuna couldn't even say thank you. All she could do was smile, as she heard the click of Ms. Webs' phone indicating that she had hung up. Slowly, Yuna hung the phone up to.

"I take it that went well?" a voice said, causing Yuna to jump. She turned around and saw Tidus, leaning against the counter. She blushed, realizing that she had been so into her conversation with Zidana Webs that she had completely forgotten that he was standing there.

"Yes!" Yuna said, smiling widely, "I start in August!"

"August! That means you're free, all summer," Tidus said, "I can't say I'm not jealous."

Yuna's smile fell a little, but she picked it up again and said, "Tidus, just how much do you have to play now that you're with the Abes?"

"Not all that much," Tidus said, smiling also, "But at least every weekend, and we've got practice Monday through Thursday for two hours or more."

"Yeah, that kind of sucks," Yuna said, and turned her attention to the window. She smiled even wider and ran over to it, dazedly staring outside. She was standing in a lovely penthouse apartment, staring over the streets of the city she'd always dreamed of. The machina buildings that went against every thing she believed in (or at least, everything she had believed in) rose above her even yet, although she was high up to begin with. Buildings were everywhere, and she figured it was only a matter of time before she would get lost. She smiled though, welcoming the thought of being lost in such a beautiful city.

There was no Yevon in Zanarkand. There was no Al Bhed, no Guado, no Ronso, no nothing. Everybody was just everybody. Everybody did as they pleased, believed in what they pleased. Yuna sighed dreamily, and realized she could stare out that window forever.

She was feeling so dreamy and out of it, that she barely noticed Tidus come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"What do you think?" he asked, lying his head on her shoulder.

"It's so gorgeous," Yuna just said, "I could stay here forever."

"Good, 'cause you'll be here–what–four years at least?"

Yuna's smile slowly faded. Tidus and her had arrived in Zanarkand very late the night before, just as the sun was rising. Tidus had brought her where she stood now, which was a place like all of Zanarkand's blitzers lived. Then, she had gone to bed, and had awaken, and had finally called Ms. Webs. Still...Something was bothering her about staying all summer, but she didn't know what. Not only that, but she still felt like she had unfinished business in Bevelle.

"Yes, four years," Yuna said, after some time of silence had passed, "But...Tidus...I think I should go back."

"What?" Tidus said, unwrapping his arms and walking to her side, as if to get a good look at her face. Perhaps he thought she was kidding.

Yuna looked away from him, and back out the window, and said, "I feel like I left too suddenly. I mean...There's some things I feel like I've left behind."

"Look Yuna, if it's about me not letting you pack every single item you owned yesterday, I'm sorry. We can go shopping today if you want. Hell, I'll even–."

"It's not that," Yuna said, "It's like...Like there's something I still need to do; something I still need to get."

"Like what?" Tidus asked.

"I guess...I don't feel at peace with my father," Yuna finally finished, "Or my cousin Rikku. I mean...There's probably others I've wronged too..."

"Come on Yuna, when are you going to stop worrying about them?" Tidus said, looking defeated.

"Tidus, they're my family! I...I need to fix things between us."

"So what, you're going to leave today?"

"No, not today..." Yuna said, "But soon. Maybe after the weekend. After all," Yuna threw on a smile, "I want to see you play blitzball."

Tidus didn't smile back at her for a while, but finally smiled and said, "I'll make sure it's a hell of a game. Just for you."

"Good, I expect your best!" Yuna said.

"So...How long will you stay then?"

Yuna looked away from Tidus, and said, "Honestly, I'd like to return as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible?" Tidus said, looking shocked, "Why as soon as possible? Can't you at least stay the weekend?"

"I really think I should get back," Yuna said, "But I'll be sure to come and visit."

Defeated, Tidus asked, "What if your dad won't like...own you anymore?"

"He has to," Yuna said, "Besides, the whole purpose of me going back is to make things better. Tidus...I can't just leave everything I've always known. I just can't."

Tidus stared at her for a long time, looking in thought, before he finally sighed and said, "I guess you'll do as you please."

Yuna put on a smile and threw her arms around Tidus, although it was a while before he returned the embrace.

"Well then, if you're gonna leave," Tidus said, pulling away from her, "We might as well enjoy ourselves while we can."

Yuna smiled and nodded in agreement.

So at that, Tidus offered her his arm, and told her they would see all that Zanarkand had to offer–and all it one night.

"What did you think of the city?" Tidus asked with a yawn.

It was about ten o'clock at night, and the two were just returning.

"It's gorgeous," Yuna said, "I almost can't wait until summer is over."

"You're not really staying down there all summer, are you?" Tidus asked, as he yawned again.

"I'll stay as long as it takes," Yuna answered. Honestly, she had no idea how long she was planning on staying. She was also too tired to think. After all, she had been up most of the night before, and it was already growing late...Or at least, she supposed it felt very late.

"I'm going to bed," Tidus said then, "I got practice tomorrow."

"I'm going to bed, too," Yuna said, and grabbed her bag that had her bed stuff in it and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

As for Tidus, he simply threw his shirt off and exited into his bedroom. That was about all the blitzer had to do.

Yuna got ready for bed and climbed in next to Tidus, who appeared to be already fast asleep, which upset her slightly. She had wanted to talk to him...

Sighing, Yuna turned away from him, and had just closed her eyes when she was forced to reopen them because Tidus had turned and placed his arm around her. She smiled as he kissed her cheek, and she then looked over her shoulder to see him smiling mischievously.

"Tidus," Yuna said, still smiling, "I have to go to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow.."

"Ah, come on," Tidus just said, "I'll drive you back."

"Tidus," Yuna said, "You have practice."

"So...I'll skip it."

"I don't think so," Yuna said, but in reply Tidus just kissed her cheek again.

"You could at least return my kisses," Tidus said, and looked as if waiting for her to kiss him.

"Nope. I'm going to sleep," Yuna just said, concealing a smile.

"Fine then, be that way," Tidus said, which forced Yuna to quickly kiss him, although he wasn't prepared.

Tidus fell back, and the two kissed for some time.

Yuna honestly had wanted to go to bed. She knew she had to leave the next morning, and that there was no way she would allow Tidus to miss his practice to take her. So, she pulled away from him, and expressed these feelings.

"Not even for like ten more minutes?" Tidus complained, as he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Nope, that's ten minutes of sleep we'll lose!" Yuna said, although she dreadfully didn't want to stop. She didn't want to stop ever.

"Aw, come on Yuna, don't be a sore loser," Tidus said, giving her a cheeky smile. The phone rang then, causing Tidus to moan.

"There's more coming," Tidus just said, and stood up, "So you better kiss your ten minutes goodbye while you can!" He sprinted off to the phone then, leaving Yuna by herself.

Yuna sat up and sighed, wondering if what Tidus said was true. Finally, she laid back down with a satisfied smile, hoping it was indeed true. Ten more minutes of bliss...Maybe twenty...Maybe thirty...

"Hey Yuna?"

Tidus' voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts, and Yuna sat back up. She could just see Tidus' silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Yuna said.

"Um...I have to go to a...an emergency blitzball practice. I...I guess we're going to practice now, 'cause...um...we can. So, I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Oh...okay," Yuna said, as her heart sank. She saw Tidus' silhouette grab his shirt, and then she heard the door open and then shut, signifying that he had left.

Sighing, Yuna laid back down, and faced Tidus' empty side of the bed.

"Oh well, it's probably for the better," Yuna then mumbled under her breath, and in no time at all, she was fast asleep.


	2. Bad News

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hello all, I am BACK from France! again, below this are just some things I typed when I wrote this, which must have been on June 4th, apparently. Well, I'm completely jet-lagged right now, being that we just got home at two in the morning yesterday. It's ten here, which means I guess I got my usual amount of sleep. Anyway, thank you so very much for all of your support of this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

I'm just going to say some quick words! I'm going to make this story go by kind of quick. On the fourth fo June I was downloading like four hours worth of Gackt stuff and the entire plot for this story came to me through like chapter six or seven. I'm pretty sure this story will be at least eleven chapters, but no more. After all, already I am working more on this story than my actual summer projects! It's such a good thing the summer is so long! So yeah, this all was typed on June 4th, 2005. Again, I have no idea when I will/did post this! (And if I'm confusing you, just ignore me and read the story! Hopefully that won't confuse you!) But I know you're all very smart people...So...Yeah. Anyway, here is chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Bad News

Yuna awoke the next morning to the alarm she had set, and slowly rubbed her eyes. She rolled over to see if Tidus had woken up to the alarm, only to find his side of the bed still empty. Sitting up, Yuna stared at his vacant spot for a while, and decided that his practice must have gone even longer than she had thought.

Sighing, Yuna began to re-pack her belongings, and sighed again, wishing that Tidus was there so she could at least say goodbye to him. He wasn't though, so there was really little use in wishing.

Yuna hauled her suitcase out to her car, which was parked inside the parking garage of the apartment, and then climbed in. She was still very unfamiliar with the city, so she decided she'd probably get stuck driving around for a while before she could find the right exit to the right highway.

Sighing, she began her quest, and actually found the right way just at the right time. However, as she was leaving the downtown area, she suddenly found herself trapped in heavy, heavy traffic.

"Great," she murmured to herself, "I'm never going to get out of this."

At that, her cell phone rang, causing her to jump. She quickly dug it out of her handbag, and hopefully glanced to see if it was Tidus. It wasn't though. It was Rikku.

"Hello?" Yuna answered, and before Rikku could say anything, Yuna said, "Rikku, what are you doing up this early?"

"Well Yunie, um..." Rikku said, "What time is it?"

"It's eight in the morning, Rikku," Yuna said, "Don't you usually get up at like ten or later?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid something came up. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way back to Bevelle," Yuna said, and before Rikku could say anything else, Yuna said, "Here, let me tell you the story!"

"Yunie, I—."

"No really, I'll tell you it, I'm stuck in traffic and have a while," Yuna said, "So yesterday, I find myself in Zanarkand, which is a million times more beautiful than any other place I've ever been, alongside Tidus, right? Well then, all of a sudden I get this horrible feeling like I have to get home. It's unexplainable. So, I told Tidus right then and there that I had to go back, and he was a little reluctant, but said I could. Oh, but I didn't even tell you the best part! I got into that dance school! It's the finest in all of Spira, you know. And we talked for some time, and Ms. Zidana Webs–I love her name, by the way!–told me that we start in August. So that gives me all summer! That school in Bevelle–Yevon, I don't even remember the name!–starts in late July! How awesome is that? So Rikku why don't you tell me your summer plans?"

Rikku was silent for quite some time.

"Um, Rikku?"

"Yunie, there's something I need to tell you!" Rikku said.

"Alright, go ahead," Yuna said, but then said loudly, "Oh my Yevon! There's Tidus!"

"What?" Rikku cried, as Yuna craned her neck to get a look at the blitzer.

"Just a second, Rikku," Yuna said.

Sure enough, walking down the street alongside someone clad in a dark coat, although it was quite warm out, was Tidus. He seemed in deep discussion with whoever it was he was walking with. Yuna tried roll down the window quick, but she knew he was probably too far away to hear her anyway. Sighing, she watched as he turned around the corner, and then picked up the phone that she had dropped on the passenger seat.

"Sorry," Yuna said, "I just saw Tidus."

"Where was he?" Rikku asked.

"He was outside, walking with some guy."

"Wasn't he just with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since last night. Last night, he and I were...Well, I needed to go to bed, but he got a phone call and said he had practice, but that he'd be back soon. But he wasn't there this morning, either."

"That's odd," Rikku said, "I mean, that he'd have practice that late."

"Nah, here in Zanarkand, they're up like all night. Blitzball's not just a sport, it's life."

"Sounds...Wait a minute Yunie, there's something really impshhhh...zzz."

"Rikku? Rikku?" Yuna said, as her phone continued to go in and out, "Rikku, I'm losing you. I'll talk to you when I get home. Bye!"

Then, even though she was pretty sure Rikku didn't hear her, she hung up the phone, and tossed it back into her handbag, and then tossed that into the back of the car.

Traffic was starting to move along, so Yuna turned on a CD, and prepared herself for the rode that lay ahead of her.

It was already late afternoon by the time Yuna finally reached Bevelle. Yuna had to smile at the familiarity of her home, but she still couldn't help but prefer Zanarkand over it. Zanarkand was so free while Bevelle was just...closed.

Yuna continued on down the streets. People were out and about, for it was a lovely afternoon. Yuna stopped at a stop light, and looked to her right, only to see a very familiar looking young lady standing there, waiting to cross. She did cross then, which only caused Yuna's mouth to drop.

"It can't be..." Yuna said, watching her cross the streets, "Paine? But...Isn't Paine...I mean..." Yuna shook her head. It just had to be a girl who looked like Paine, the girl whom Yuna had befriended and trusted. It couldn't be her.

Although, Yuna suddenly realized, she had no idea what had happened to Paine, or Baralai, or Gippal, either, for that matter. Still, it couldn't be her, and Yuna moved the thought out of her head.

Yuna drove toward her side of the city, reminding herself that only days ago as she had left, she felt as if she would never return. Now look at her...here she was, returning.

Yuna couldn't help but smile upon the thought, but her smile disappeared quickly. Cars were everywhere down her street.

She saw news vans, Yevonites, and a bunch of unrecognizable vehicles. People also swarmed the area.

Yuna was forced to pull over far from her house, and walked, wondering where the people were coming from, and what was going on.

"Two of the politicians must have gotten in a fight again," Yuna thought, laughing to herself. However, as she continued down the road, toward her house, she countered more and more people.

Suddenly, a camera crew turned and faced her, shocking her. Did they know she was coming back? Was all this for her?

"Oh my goodness, here she is!" the news lady said and ran over to Yuna, "Miss Yuna, how are you taking this? I see you've come back. Rumor had it that you would never come back."

Sighing, for Yuna realized that it was all about her coming back, Yuna said, "Well, I was only in Zanarkand a day or so, and decided that it was time to come back. I got into the dance school I wanted to go to and—." Yuna stopped. The lady was giving her a weird look.

"Did you come back just for the money?" she asked, her mouth dropping.

"Um...What money?" Yuna asked.

Suddenly, Yuna felt a hand on her arm, and looked up to see a man she didn't recognize.

"Miss Yuna will not be answering any questions!" the man roared, causing Yuna to wonder if she was in trouble.

Her heart began to speed, and she wondered if her father was angry with her.

"Come here," the man said, and Yuna could tell that he was one of her father's body guards by the badge that was clipped on his shirt, "Don't answer any questions. I'll answer any you have, though."

"Um, may I just go home?" Yuna said, feeling frightened. If her father was going to yell and scream at her though, she wanted to just get it over with.

"I'm afraid no one is allowed near the house."

"What? Why not?" Yuna asked.

The man stared at her and finally looked away and said, "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Yuna asked, her heart racing again.

The man looked at the ground, and then back at Yuna. Then, he said the last thing she expected to hear: "Last night, your father...was killed."


	3. Back

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, again, anything below this text right here, as it, anything that's not in this paragraph, was written back in early June when I wrote this chapter. This chapter is quite short, but that's okay. Anyway, enjoy!

Lately I've just been a typing fiend. I typed the first chapter on the third, the second chapter on the fourth and fifth, and now on the sixth, I'm writing this now. (In June, of course!) This chapter for sure won't be posted until I get back from France, so...I'm not going to say much about France. (Again, whooo! France!) Sorry, I'm just really, really excited! Especially since I leave in only two more days! (Again though, when you read this, it will be long after I get back from France...) However, I'm trying to keep this story moving, because there's still two others I'd like to write during the summer. But you know...I just had to type this story! I really like it! Okay then, here's chapter 3! ENJOY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Back

Yuna fell to her knees. She just collapsed. She buried her face in her arms. She didn't know why, but she actually couldn't cry. Still, she felt horrible.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking up at the man, "Are you sure he's dead?"

"I'm afraid so," the man said, swallowing, "We found him early this morning. He was shot to death last night. Apparently...He was killed with the same gun that killed Seymour."

"What?" Yuna said, looking at that man as if he was lying, "The...the same gun?"

"Yep. Same bullets. Only thing is...According to our records so far, the only fingerprints on it were Seymour's. Whoever used it had access to the lab where it was kept and wore gloves, and were careful not to smudge the fingerprint's of Seymour's."

"Are you sure it's not a different gun?"

"Positive. Whoever did it wanted it that way."

"Do they know anything else?" Yuna asked.

"You needn't worry about it, Miss Yuna," the man said, "You'll be staying with your cousins."

"So that's what Rikku must have wanted to tell me!" Yuna said out loud.

"Huh?" the man said.

"Nothing," Yuna just said, "Sir, I don't feel very well..."

At that, Yuna found herself collapse again, and this time, she went unconscious.

"Oh good, Yunie, you're awake!" Rikku chirped, as Yuna opened her eyes only to see Rikku's green ones.

Yuna didn't say anything. She knew exactly where she was, and she knew exactly what had happened. She was lying in Rikku's bed, tucked in Rikku's all grean-and-nothing-but-green bed room.

"You fainted and they brought you here to rest," Rikku continued, "I tried to tell you over the phone, but we lost connection."

Yuna still didn't say anything.

"Come on Yunie, say something!"

"I can't believe it..." was all Yuna said.

"Me neither," Rikku said, hugging her cousin, who did not want to be hugged, "I'm sorry Yunie. I'm really, really sorry."

"Don't be," was all Yuna mumbled, "You have no reason to be."

"I'm sorry for you!" Rikku protested, "But my pops says now we can finally be a family, without your old man getting in the way."

"Rikku...I feel so betrayed," was all Yuna said then.

"What? Why?"

Yuna didn't answer, but she sat up, huddling under the blankets.

"The gun that killed my father was the same one that Tidus killed Seymour with," Yuna said.

"What?" Rikku said, her eyes popping open, "Tidus killed Seymour?"

"Mm-hm..." Yuna just said, nodding, "I can't believe it's a coincidence that it was the exact same gun."

"Why not, Yunie?"

"It's just too weird. I think...Oh, I don't know what I think."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you had a phone call from Tidus while you were asleep," Rikku held out Yuna's phone, "He heard on the news what had happened."

Yuna stared at the phone that was in her hands for a long time, and finally just put the phone down.

"I'll talk to him later," Yuna just said, looking away from Rikku's questioning glance.

"That's okay," Rikku said, patting Yuna's shoulder, "You just take your time to recover."

Yuna was silent, but finally said, "I just want to go home."

"Home? But that's where your father was killed!"

"They're not after me," Yuna said, and stood up, "Believe me, Rikku. I know."

"But you have to stay here!" Rikku said, "Please don't go Yunie!"

"Rikku," Yuna said, grabbing her phone, "I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because...I just need to be in my own room, all by myself. Okay? Don't tell anyone I went. It's late enough, they should be done with the crime scene stuff."

"But Yunie!"

"But nothing Rikku. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yunie!"

It didn't matter. Yuna was already out the door of Rikku's room, down the stairs and out the door. She didn't have a car, so she knew she would have to walk. It didn't matter though, she needed to collect her thoughts.

Even though Yuna had wanted to do some thinking, she found she couldn't. Confusion and shock still consumed her, and because of it, she basically wandered aimlessly.

She was passing Jyscal Guado's house just as the sun began to dip under the clouds, and she noticed that there were still a few cars at her house, but only a few.

Sighing, Yuna stopped and found herself looking at what was Seymour's house. To her shock, she saw none other than Baralai looking straight at her from the porch.

"Baralai?" Yuna said, marching through the grass, "Whatever are you doing here?"

"Studying," he answered, and indeed, he had a book across his lap.

"B-But...Aren't you in jail or something?"

"Jail? Why ever would I be there?"

"B-Because you...You were part of the Youth League!"

"Honestly Yuna," he said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games, Baralai. I'm not in the mood. You...You didn't have anything to do with my father's death did you?" Yuna didn't know why she bothered asking, it wouldn't be like he'd give her a straight, honest answer.

"My sincerest apologies," Baralai said, "About your father. It was odd...I didn't even hear a gun go off last night or anything."

"Be-Because..." Yuna paused. She wanted to say it was because he'd been involved, but he was giving her such a puzzled look that she couldn't get it out.

Swallowing, Yuna finally said, "Where were you through the last months of school?"

"In Luca, studying," Baralai just said.

Yuna just shook her head, looking disgusted, and started off toward her house saying, "You know, I know the truth." Baralai only continued to give her strange looks.

Yuna then went straight to her house, and convinced the people around the area that she was okay to stay all by herself, and then went straight to her bedroom.

Although she had only been there a few days earlier, it felt great to be back. She sat on her bed, just as the phone rang. Yuna answered it, only to hear Rikku's voice.

"YUNIE! Guess who just called me? He hasn't called me in life forever!"

"Who?" Yuna asked.

"Gippal!"

"GIPPAL?" Yuna said, her eyes popping wide.

"Yeah! Gippal!"

"R-Rikku, is he there now? Like, is he here?"

"Yeah...I guess. He said he just now got back from the riots and stuff in Luca! He's coming over tomorrow!"

"I want to talk to him," Yuna said quickly, "Do you think I can come over tomorrow too?"

"Why?" Rikku asked, sounding somewhat suspicious.

"Rikku, something weird is going on. Baralai, Gippal, and that Paine girl I met from school. All of them disappeared, and now they're magically back. I think they have something to do with my father's death."

"What? Why?"

"It's a very long story," Yuna just said.

"Tell it to me!" Rikku pleaded.

"I'll explain it tomorrow, okay," Yuna just said, "But I need to go to bed. Okay? Goodnight Rikku."

"Goodnight Yunie."

At that, Yuna hung up the phone, and for the first time that day, started to cry. She cried herself to sleep, in fact, and dreamt of Seymour and her father both dying.


	4. Consolation

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, again, this is quite short and I apologize. The thing about this story that is different from all of my others is that I planned it out before I wrote it. So I know exactly what is going to happen in each chapter, and once it happens, the chapter is over. See, before, I could go on and on, because I had no idea what was going to happen! Anyway, please enjoy just the same!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4: Consolation

The phone rang for the millionth time, but Yuna kept her head tucked under her pillow. She knew who it was trying to get a hold of her. She felt like she couldn't talk to him though. The last thing she wanted was for him to realize her thoughts. After all, what if they were completely and utterly wrong? What if he hated her for thinking such things. After all, she hated herself for thinking such things.

The only one that knew Tidus killed Seymour with that gun was Tidus himself. Yuna sat up and pulled her legs into her, and rocked back and forth. She didn't want to think about it, but something inside her gut told her that somehow Tidus was connected. But how? And why?

Sobbing into her knees, the phone rang again, which only caused her to sob more. She knew it was him. Still, she just couldn't bring herself to answer it.

Sighing, Yuna lay back down, but it wasn't long before she heard the doorbell ring. She figured it was a reporter or something, so she quickly threw on a robe, did her best to straighten up her hair, and then went downstairs. She opened the door, only to see Tidus standing there.

"Tidus?" Yuna said, "I-I didn't know you were coming."

"That's 'cause you didn't answer your phone," Tidus said, and walked in, lying his suitcases down. He was obviously planning on staying a while.

"But-But what about your blitzball?"

"Took leave," Tidus said, "It's my vacation time, but luckily not too much will be going on, since all of Spira, and even Zanarkand, is mourning over your father. Which is why I'm here. How are you?"

"How do you think I am?" Yuna said, and turned away from him.

"Upset, I know," Tidus said, "Rikku said she thought it best that I came."

"Well, you know it was your own gun that killed him," Yuna shot at him, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know it's—Wait a minute! You think I killed him, don't you?"

"Just what in Yevon's name am I supposed to think, Tidus?" Yuna cried, with tears running down her face, "That it's just some coincidence? And then Baralai, and Gippal, and even Paine are all back. What am I supposed to think?"

Tidus stared blankly at Yuna for a while, and he finally said, "Yuna, they were pardoned. They probably are just trying to get back into their normal swing of life, just like me."

"Don't lie for them!" Yuna said stepping away from him.

"Yuna," Tidus said, "It's ridiculous. Why would I want to kill your father?"

"Got me," Yuna said, "I figured you could tell me."

"Yuna!" Tidus said, grabbing her by the shoulder and swinging her around to face him, "Stop acting so ridiculous. I was in Zanarkand with you!"

"No you weren't," Yuna just said, "You left and were gone all night."

"I–I had practice!" Tidus said.

"I saw you walking with some guy the next morning," Yuna said, "You certainly didn't look like you had practice. And besides, you're always throwing it off, why didn't you just cancel that emergency practice as well?"

"Yuna, why won't you believe me?" Tidus just said, "I mean, I know I've done things in the past, but now?"

"I wanted to believe you, but everything points to you, Tidus!"

Tidus was silent, and he just shook his head. Then, he picked up his bags and started toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yuna asked.

"Back to Zanarkand," Tidus said, "I wanted to be there for you, Yuna. I didn't know you were going to automatically assume I killed your old man."

Yuna just stared at him for a while, and finally ran after him.

"Tidus?" she said, and he gave her a nasty look, but she continued anyway, "If you did kill him, I want you to tell me. I swear I won't be too angry...I mean, I'll still be angry, but I'm sure if you had a very, very, very good reason and..."

"Yuna, I didn't kill him."

Yuna swallowed, "I want to believe it, Tidus."

"Then do," Tidus just said, "You just have to believe me."

Yuna was silent, and she finally said, "Who do you think did it then?"

"First, you tell me if you believe me," Tidus said.

Yuna was silent again, but finally said in a small voice, "I believe you."

"Good," Tidus said then, "Let's go back inside and we can talk about it if you want to."

At that, they both went back inside, and then sat down in the living room.

"Were Baralai, Paine, and Gippal really all pardoned?" was Yuna's first question, "And if so, why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, they were," Tidus said, "And...I don't know. I didn't think they'd all come rushing back to Bevelle. I guess I figured you'd never see them again."

"Why did my father die when they were here?"

"Got me."

"You seriously know nothing about it?"

"Yuna...Honestly. I hate to say it, but I think it is all coincidence."

Yuna looked away. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him so bad.

"Yuna," Tidus said, sliding next to her and putting his arm around her, "I'm telling you everything I know. I wish I knew more. Hell, in a way, I wish I could tell you I'd done it, just so that you wouldn't have to worry about it. But the truth is, I didn't do it. I don't know who did. You have to believe me."

"Why do I have to?" Yuna asked, a tear coming down her face.

"Because I love you and it would crush my heart if you wouldn't believe me," Tidus said, as if it were an obvious reason.

Yuna was silent, but she finally swallowed and said, "You're all I have left now, Tidus..."

They're faces were so near that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. They leaned in even closer until their lips met. It seemed like an average thing to do, to kiss. Yet to Yuna, it seemed as if it were Tidus' way of almost begging her to forgive and believe him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her then, realizing she'd stopped.

"Nothing," Yuna said, "I just feel kind of lousy."

Tidus just nodded, as if her understood, and said with a shrug, "Well, we're both fatherless..."

Yuna was silent. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working at all.

"Tidus," Yuna finally said, "I really could just use some alone-time."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine," Tidus said, but honestly, he looked hurt, "I...I guess I'll go out and do something. Maybe visit some of my old team members or something..."

"Okay," Yuna just said, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah..." Tidus just mumbled. Then, he left.

Yuna waited until he had pulled out of the driveway before she hopped up. She grabbed her car keys and ran around back, where her car was parked. She hopped in, and smiling to herself, decided she was going to follow him. She would make sure she had reason to believe him.


	5. Unconsciously Conscious

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, chapter five. Man, ever since I got back from France, I just haven't felt like writing! I barely finished this chapter in time, and it took me the entire week to write it. I started another fic too, but I don't like it, so I'll never post it. Bleh...Anyway, here it is, chapter five! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: Unconsciously Conscious

Yuna had followed Tidus for some time, and it was already beginning to get late. Him being him, he was so busy checking every other thing out that he hadn't even noticed he was being followed. He stopped at three fast food places, coming out with a hamburger each time, went into a party for two minutes, only to come out carrying a plate full of food, went to the blitzball stadium only to come out with a hot dog, and, just as Yuna was about to give up, suddenly started going back toward Yuna's house.

Yuna started to worry that perhaps he would notice that she was gone, but remembered that she could simply go around back and get in before he could. However, she soon realized she had nothing to worry about, because he turned right before reaching her house. Yuna scrunched her forehead, wondering where he was going. She knew for a fact there was no food the way they were going. It was nothing but warehouses and storage units.

She sat up straight, realizing that maybe he was finally going to lead her to something. However, she also realized that there would be a better chance of him catching her. Sighing, she fell back a while, and hoped she wouldn't lose him.

She followed him for what seemed like forever, before Tidus finally pulled up to what appeared to be an abandoned storage garage. Curious, Yuna watched as he stepped out. He then looked around, and entered. Yuna then pulled around the back, and carefully went around. Then, she pulled the door open slightly.

She peered into the darkness only to be grabbed and pulled in. She felt a hand go over her mouth.

With her eyes popping wide, Yuna tried to scream or fight, but it was no use.

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" she heard a harsh voice whispered into her ear.

Then, she heard laughter. The hand fell from her mouth, and the door reopened. Moon light came into the building, and Yuna just saw Tidus there, with his arms crossed.

"Playing detective, Yuna?" he asked, shaking his head, "I knew you were following me the entire time. You're horrible at doing that, you know?"

"T-Tidus...Why did you..."

"I just went to get something to eat. Then I figured I could bore you by going to get a whole bunch to eat. Seeing you were still on me, I decided to come here. I figured you'd follow."

"Tidus...I'm..." Yuna trailed, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," he just said, "Come on...I've got some left over tacos if you want some."

Yuna didn't know what to say, so she just followed him back out to his car, where he pulled out two tacos and handed her one.

"What's wrong?" he said with a full mouth.

Yuna just stared at him and then started to cry, dropping her taco on the ground so that she could bury her face in her hands.

"Yuna!" Tidus said, "Don't waste the taco!" Still, he walked over to her and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sho shorry and I shouldn't have been sho mean and shtupid—."

"I can't even understand you," Tidus said, taking her hands away from her face, "Now what's wrong?"

"I feel really bad about not believing you!" Yuna finally said through her tears.

"Hey, it's okay," Tidus said, "I mean, I'd believe it too, if I were you. It's my own fault. I should never have ever lied to you. Ever. I mean it Yuna. I'm the one that should be sorry. Not you."

Yuna looked at him through her tears and said, "Still, I shouldn't have–."

"No, you should have," Tidus said, and ran his hand through his hair, "Yuna, I shouldn't have jumped on you about you thinking I did it. You had every reason to believe it. I...I should have just...I don't know...Been more collected about it, I guess."

Yuna just looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"But...It's been a long day, Yuna," Tidus just said, "We're both under so much right now. I mean, your dad just died, I'm over my head in blitz stuff...It's late...Let's just go to bed."

Yuna just nodded.

"Come on," Tidus said, putting his arm around her and leading her around back to her car, "We'll just go to sleep. Hopefully things will look better in the morning.

Yuna just nodded, and slipped into her car. She sat there for a while, as Tidus started off back toward his. Everything suddenly seemed like a dream to her. Tidus was right. It was late, and she did need to go to sleep...

She started toward her house and saw Tidus behind her. She sighed, and pulled around to her house, and into the driveway. Tidus followed suit, and the two then got out of their cars, and walked into the house.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Tidus asked, picking up his suitcases with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"I don't care," Yuna just said drowsily.

"Um...Guest room it is then!" Tidus said, throwing on a smile, "Uh...Where is the guestroom?"

Yuna just shrugged and started up the stairs toward her room.

"Uh...Yuna?" Tidus just said, "Goodnight."

Yuna turned around then and looked at him and said, "Come on."

"Uh, okay," Tidus said, and followed her up the stairs.

Yuna led the way to her room, and went straight to her mirror, not saying a word to Tidus, who just shrugged, and threw himself on her bed. He folded his arms behind his head, and stared at the ceiling, and said, "I get it. You don't want to let me out of your sight."

Yuna, who was taking off her jewelry, turned and looked at him, and just shook her head.

"Well, if you have nothing to be guilty of, then you won't mind," she just said, and went into the bathroom that was connected to her room.

"Yuna," Tidus called to her, although he didn't stand up, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine then, go to the guestroom," Yuna said, poking her head out of the bathroom.

Tidus gave her a disgusted look, and said, "Just for that, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, it's less suspicious that way," Yuna just replied, although this time she did not duck her head out to look at him.

Tidus gave another disgusted look toward the bathroom, but said nothing. Instead he just continued to lie there, staring at the ceiling with a look on his face that could be described as somewhere between that of disgust and that of a pout.

"You know," Tidus finally said, as Yuna came out of the bathroom, "Honestly, I would do anything to prove to you that I didn't do it."

Yuna looked at him, and then said softly, "I know."

"Then why don't you believe me?"

"I'm trying to, honestly, I am!" Yuna said, sitting down and burying her face into her arms, "I really am..."

"I know it looks suspicious," Tidus said, "But I was at practice. It's a hectic schedule. Really hectic..."

Yuna looked up and folded her arms, and then sighed.

"I guess we're both probably under a lot of stress," she said, lying back to go to sleep.

"Yeah," Tidus said, not taking his eyes off of her. Then, he scrunched his nose up in disgust, and turned the opposite way.

Yuna didn't see him, but she could tell he was upset with her. She realized that she was almost being stupid, but she had the worst gut-instinct that she'd had in her life. The only thing it was pointing to was Tidus.

It was as if she knew he did it, but she also knew he must have had a reason. She thought she'd made it clear to him that she just wanted to know. She didn't care if he did or not. She just wanted to know the reason. Yet Tidus being Tidus, he wouldn't tell her. That was what was making her upset.

Finally, with a tear slipping down her cheek, Yuna managed to fall into a slightly more relaxing sleep than the night before's.

She felt him get up, but it wasn't surprising. She kept her eyes welted shut, almost afraid that he would see that she was awake. She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps and quickly climbed out of bed, running to the stairway just in time to see him disappear out the door. Smiling to herself, she knew that this time, she was going to follow him and find something out–and not be caught.

She waited until he was out of the driveway, before hopping into her own car and following him from quite a distance. Being that she lived on a hillside, she could see him drive down without having to follow him. She also noticed that he was turning toward the warehouses again.

Nervously, Yuna followed him. She reached the warehouses a little after he, but saw four cars parked outside of one, just in time to see Tidus go in. Yuna parked a ways down, and ran to the door, tugging on it. However, it was locked.

Yuna noticed a ladder going up the warehouse, so she climbed it, hoping there would be an opening or something on the top. Sure enough, there was one.

It was a large window on the top of the building. Yuna pried it open, and peeked in. She could hear voices, but she couldn't see any faces.

Then, a fire was lit, and she could see Tidus' face from the flames, and then, to her surprise, Gippal's. They were laughing about something, and soon, Paine's was shown, and finally, Baralai's.

Yuna was shocked. So they were back. But what were they all doing, meeting in the middle of the night in an abandoned warehouse. Yuna pulled away from the window, only to hit the edge. She tried to regain her balance, but was unable to. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the window.

She uttered a scream, but landed on the floor below her, and blacked out.


	6. Goodbye and Hello

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This chapter is kind of boring, to me...But...It's kind of important just the same. I think I originally had it planned that this chapter's contents were supposed to occur before, but, oh well. Overall, it's not bad. Again, like the others, it's kind of short. Let's just say I think I'm having a weird case of writer's block. It's really weird though. I didn't even realize I had it 'till yesterday, when I was all depressed from the ending of "Moon Child". (By the way, I don't know why, but it really made me depressed! It wasn't even my first time seeing it or anything, but like the hundredth!) Anyway though, this chapter's kind of blah, but...oh well. I hope you enjoy just the same!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6: Goodbye and Hello

Yuna's head was stinging as she came to consciousness, only to find that she was lying in her bed. She sprang up, trying to remember what had happened. Slowly, she began to recall the events leading up to where she was now. Baralai, Paine, Gippal...Tidus. They had all been together at that warehouse, well after midnight. Then, she had to fall through the window. Still, where were they now?

As if to answer her question, her door suddenly opened, startling her. She saw Tidus look in, as if to see if she was awake. His eyes met hers, and he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He looked at her blankly, as if nothing was going through his head.

"Do you think you have a concussion?" he said, his voice sounding flat and emotionless.

Yuna stared at him for a while, but managed to shake her head, to tell him no.

"Good," Tidus just said, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "'Cause I'm going back to Zanarkand."

"W-Wait Tidus!" Yuna managed to say, as she practically jumped out of bed, "W-Why were you at that warehouse? With Baralai and Paine and Gippal?"

Tidus gave her a disgusted look and said, "Why should I tell you? Even if it was the truth, you wouldn't believe me."

"T-That's not true!" Yuna said, wondering why her voice was so shaky.

Tidus just shook his head, still giving Yuna that blank look. Then, he looked away from her, and said, with a shrug, "It's over Yuna."

Yuna looked away from him as well and said, "What's over?"

"Us."

"What? Why?" Yuna asked, her face immediately meeting his, although his eyes still looked away from her.

Tidus just shrugged again and said, "I can't have a relationship where you don't even trust me."

"But I..." Yuna's voice trailed. He was right, she supposed. She hadn't shown him much trust over the last few days.

"Right now, I have more important things to worry about than proving to you that I didn't kill your old man," Tidus just continued, "I have a game coming up, and I need some practice. You can stay here, continuing to try and figure out what's going on. Maybe as soon as you come to your senses, you can come back. I might take you..."

Yuna crossed her arms stubbornly and said, "I won't be coming back."

Tidus gave her a disgusted look and said, "Good."

Swallowing, Yuna said, "You may leave now. Good luck with your game."

Tidus just nodded and said, "Bye Yuna."

She didn't answer. He closed her door again, and she could hear him going down the stairs.

At that, she threw her face into her pillow, and started to cry.

"Rikku, I'm going to come back over, is that okay?" Yuna asked, after about an hour or so of crying. Her face was red, and she just felt sick. She clutched her pillow to her chest, where she would wipe it on her face every now and then.

"Sure, Yunie, something the matter?" Rikku asked.

"No. Everything's just fine," Yuna lied.

"Good! I was thinking Yunie, and you know, maybe sometime you and I should go on a double date?"

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"Tidus, you, me, and Gippal!"

Upon hearing Gippal's name, Yuna suddenly sprang up, dropping the pillow as she did so.

"Wait a minute...I thought Gippal was gone!" Yuna said. Sure, she knew he was back, but back with Rikku?

"No, he's...in fact, he's here right now!" Rikku said, "He came back this morning! He's been taking place in those riots you know? But since they've calmed down, he came back!"

"What?" Yuna said, "Rikku, he wasn't really..." Yuna allowed her voice to trail, and she suddenly said, eagerly, "Can I talk to him?"

"Why?"

"I have some questions to ask him," Yuna just said.

"Sure, Yunie, just a second...Oh wait...He just left."

"How did he just leave?" Yuna practically cried.

"I don't know, he just did."

Yuna scrunched up her nose in disgust and said, "Anyway, I'll be over later, okay? And then, I want to talk with Gippal. Call him over too."

"Alright Yunie, but you'd better tell me what all of this is about."

"I will, later," Yuna just said, "Right now, I've got to go."

"Alright. Bye Yunie!"

Yuna didn't say 'bye', just as she hadn't with Tidus. She just hung up the phone. Sighing, she decided that she might as well get dressed and go over to Rikku's.

Yuna threw her duffel bag into her car, and sighed, as it continued to dawn on her that Tidus had broken up with her. If only she had just trusted him! Still, it wasn't as if he'd given her any reason to trust him.

Yuna found herself looking next door, where Seymour used to come out and greet her, and where Jyscal and her father would talk. She leaned against her car, realizing that the last major Maester of Spira was Jyscal. He was the only one left.

Yuna's eyes went from the front door of the house to the front porch, when her mouth dropped. Sitting there, reading a book, was none other than Baralai.

Yuna continued to stare at him, as if she couldn't believe it was him. Finally, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, and found herself running over there.

"Baralai!" she called to him.

He looked shocked, but then smiled and said, "Hi, Yuna."

"B-Baralai, what are you doing here?" Yuna questioned him.

"Um...I live here?" Baralai just said, "Lord Jyscal said I could remain here all summer, 'till school starts back up."

"But...Where've you been for the past few months?"

"What are you talking about?" Baralai asked, "I've been right here."

"No you haven't!" Yuna said, "You weren't even at graduation!"

"Sure I was!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes, I was."

"No, you weren't!"

Baralai finally gave Yuna a look as if he thought she was crazy, and said, "If you don't believe me, I'll show you my diploma."

Yuna's mouth dropped. How could he act so casual?

"Um...Why were you at the warehouse last night with Tidus?"

"With who?"

"Tidus."

"I'm sorry, that name's not familiar," Baralai said, continuing to look at Yuna as if she was crazy, "Oh wait...He was on the sphere the other night...That guy that plays for the Abes?"

"Yeah! Him!" Yuna said, "Why were you with him last night?"

"I wasn't. I was right here."

"I saw you! I fell through the window! Don't you remember?"

Baralai finally stood up, and said, "Yuna...I think you really should get some more fresh air. You sure you're feeling alright?"

"I...I..." Yuna couldn't even spit anything out. Was she really dreaming? Or was Baralai hiding something?

Yuna finally just bid him farewell, and marched to her car, deciding that the sooner she reached Rikku, the better.

"Rikku!" she cried, as soon as she reached Rikku's house, "I'm here!"

"Yunie!" Rikku said, running over to her cousin, "What took you so long? Um...Yunie? Are you crying?"

It was true. Yuna was crying, although she was trying hard not to. Finally, she sighed and said, "Tidus and me broke up."

"What? Again? Why?"

"Because I don't trust him," Yuna said, "I...I think he killed my dad, so I've been following him and eavesdropping, and...and...Well, and then I thought that Baralai was involved, but he denies everything, so now I think I'm going crazy...and..."

"Whoa, calm down, Yunie!" Rikku said, "Just relax. Everything will be okay. 'Sides, who says Tidus killed your pops?"

"He's been acting so suspicious, Rikku...And it's that same gun...And Tidus was gone to an 'emergency blitz practice', and...Well..."

"Sounds pretty suspicious, I suppose," Rikku just said, shaking her head, "I think some rest will do you good though, Yunie. And some time away from Tidus, as well."

Yuna sighed. What Rikku said was probably true. Maybe while Tidus was away, she could sort things out.

After all...She could still talk with Gippal. Who knew...Maybe Gippal could shed some light on the subject.

"Did you call Gippal?" Yuna asked Rikku.

"Yup! He'll be over later tonight!"

"Good," Yuna just said, and looked out the window. It wasn't just 'good' though. It was 'great'. Yuna bit her lip, telling herself that she would know the truth, as soon as Gippal arrived!


	7. Letting Words Slip

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay, I think this story is finally actually getting somewhere! For a while there, I felt like nothing was happening, but here it is! Hopefully a little bit of action, and hopefully more will follow! Anyway, I want to say thank you to everybody who reads this, because it means a lot to me. I don't really want to say anything, but I'm not sure if I'll continue fan fiction after this summer. Don't get your hopes down though, I've been saying that for well over a year now! Anyway, here is chapter 7! Hope you enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7: Letting Words Slip

"I can't believe Gippal was included too," Rikku said, chewing on popcorn as if she was watching a movie. She was scrunched up in a chair, sitting across from Yuna, listening intently as Yuna filled her in on everything that had happened over the school year.

"I know," Yuna said, "And Paine, and Baralai..."

"But you knew Tidus was?" Rikku asked, "Why'd you still date him? He was obviously a threat."

Yuna was silent. Then, she looked away from Rikku and said, "I guess I stayed with him because I really did love him."

"Do you still?"

"Of course."

"Even though you think he killed your dad?"

"Yes. I just wish he'd tell me...I don't care. He could tell me that he killed my dad a hundred times, and sure, I'd be angry, but I'd rather he just told me."

"Maybe he really didn't do it."

"Maybe not," Yuna agreed, "But then what is he up to? He's obviously up to something."

"I'll make Gippal talk," Rikku then said, looking toward the door, "Where is he, anyway?"

Yuna sighed. Yes, where was he? It was ten minutes after the time he'd told Rikku he'd be over.

"Well, while we're waiting, maybe we should see if there's been any advancements on my father's case," Yuna said, taking the remote and flipping on the sphere. What her eyes saw, however, just made her mouth drop open.

She heard Rikku let out a cry, and Yuna's hand went to her mouth.

"This can't be!" Rikku cried, rushing to the sphere. Sure enough, the Yevonites were carefully taking the body of a blonde Al Bhed male out of the river, and on the sphere, the words, "Blonde Al Bhed found dead" flashed.

"That's Gippal!" Rikku squealed, as tears rushed down her face.

Yuna was too shocked to do anything, and she suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe. Without thinking, she grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Tidus' number. His phone rang and rang, before his voice-mail came, and Yuna heard Tidus' cocky voice saying, "I'm probably at blitz practice right now, kicking some major ass, but you can leave a message, and I'll think about sleeping with you."

The beep sounded then, and Yuna, with an annoyed, and yet very urgent, voice, said, "Tidus, Gippal's dead!" Then, she realized how rash she was being, and quickly hung up the phone.

Rikku meanwhile, had just continued to cry, and Yuna finally stood up.

"Come on," Yuna said, "We've got to go figure out what happened!"

She pulled the crying Rikku up, and practically dragged her outside, to her car.

Then, she drove off quickly. She didn't exactly know why, but something told her that somehow, Gippal's death was connected with her father's. But if it was connected...Then did Tidus kill Gippal too?

Yuna brushed those thoughts out of her head, telling herself that there had to be more to the story than she knew. There just had to be.

Yuna stopped then, and said, "We have to talk to...I know! Paine! I know she's in this city somewhere. Baralai won't talk, Tidus denies everything, and won't even talk to me, and now Gippal's dead. Paine's the only one we haven't tried."

"How are you going to find her?" Rikku asked, her eyes red from crying.

"I don't know," Yuna said softly, "I guess I really don't know...Wait! We'll ask Baralai!"

Yuna turned around in the middle of the road then, and started toward her own house. She pulled into Baralai's driveway, and ran out to the door, leaving Rikku in the car.

She knocked on the door, only to have one of Jyscal's servants answer.

"Hello," Yuna said, and the servant nodded to her, recognizing her, "Um, is Baralai available?"

"I'm afraid he's run off," the servant said, "He left earlier today."

"What?" Yuna cried.

"He just took his belongings and left," the servant said, "It's really no big deal."

"Do you have any idea where he may have gone?"

"No...Why don't you come in and talk to Sir Jyscal? I know he'll be glad to see you."

Yuna started to protest, but the servant took her arm and led her to a room, where he knocked and said, "Sir, Lady Yuna is here to see you."

"Send her in," came Jyscal's voice.

The door opened then, and the servant pushed her in, shutting the door behind her.

"Um, good evening, Sir," Yuna said, blushing.

"Good evening yourself," Jyscal said, smiling, "How are things?"

"Alright," Yuna lied, "I was just wondering if you knew where Baralai has gotten off to?"

Jyscal's smile disappeared, and he said, "Why do you need him?"

"He...Jyscal, I think Baralai might know something about my father's death."

"What?" Jyscal said, "What makes you think that?"

"I just think so," Yuna said, "I mean–."

"Yuna, if you know anything, you need to tell me now," Jyscal said, standing up, "For your own father's sake, Yuna!"

"Well, the Al Bhed that just was murdered. I think his death and my father's are connected..."

Jyscal's face dropped, and he said, "What? What makes you so sure?"

"Something just tells me that it is," Yuna said.

Jyscal looked at Yuna for a long time, before finally taking a seat, and nodding for Yuna to do the same.

Yuna sighed, but sat down.

"Tell me everything you know," Jyscal ordered.

Yuna sighed, and said, "Jyscal, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...I have to figure some things out first."

Jyscal leaned back, and said, "It has to do with that boy, doesn't it?"

"Who?" Yuna asked, freezing up.

"That blonde one," Jyscal said, "The one that was over here. The one who plays blitzball."

Yuna's heart dropped. How did Jyscal know?

"Well...It..."

"Yuna, don't save him," Jyscal said, "If he killed your father, there's no need to protect him."

"B-But...I'm sure it wasn't him!" Yuna lied.

"He was part of the Youth League, was he not?"

"He was, but he's not anymore!" Yuna was surprised with herself. She didn't believe Tidus, or did she? For right now, she decided she'd believe him.

"That doesn't change the fact that he was," Jyscal said.

"But he didn't do it!" Yuna practically yelled.

Jyscal remained calm, and said, "Very well. If you're so content on protecting him, I'll prove it was him myself. Yuna, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you."

Yuna wanted to scream at Jyscal. But she held it in. She wanted to help solve the case, but she didn't want to nark on Tidus. She just wasn't going to do it.

Suddenly, her phone rang, and she quickly answered it, not caring that she was still in Jyscal's presence.

"Hello?"

"Yuna!" it was Tidus.

"Tidus! I didn't think you'd call me back!" Yuna said, smiling at hearing his voice, "Did you hear...?"

"Yeah, I heard. Look, where are you?"

"I'm at Sir Jyscal's h—."

"WHAT?" Tidus suddenly yelled, "Yuna, get out of there now!"

"What? Why?" Yuna asked, and noticed that Jyscal was watching her intently.

"Because I...I'm coming, okay? My coach is going to kill me, but I'm on my way now. Just get out of there. Go to your cousin's house."

"B-But..."

"Now."

At that, he hung the phone up. Yuna blushed, and tucked it back into her handbag, as Jyscal watched her thoughtfully.

"That was him, wasn't it?" Jyscal asked, "He told you to go to your cousin's house?"

"Yeah, but we'll probably just go back to mine," Yuna said, "I mean, no...That's not what he said!"

"I heard it," Jyscal said, "Like I said, Yuna. You need to stop protecting him. He's no good."

"What about Baralai?" Yuna asked then, "He was in the group too, you know..."

"I do know," Jyscal said, "And it was smart of him to leave while he could. Well then, you'd better head out, Yuna. After all, that's what Tidus wants."

Yuna stared at Jyscal for a while, and said, "I'm sorry for bothering you, Sir."

"It's alright," Jyscal said, in a creepy tone that reminded her of Seymour, "You weren't a bother at all."

At that, he said goodbye to Yuna, and dismissed her. Yuna left quickly, and then ran to her car, where Rikku still sat.

Softly, Yuna said, "Rikku, we have to go to my house, and then leave the back way."

"What? Why?" Rikku asked.

"Tidus is coming."

"So?"

"So, we have to go to your house."

"Why?"

"That's where Tidus is meeting us!"

"Why do we have to go to your house first?"

"Call it instinct," Yuna said simply, "Now come on. I have a feeling Tidus is finally going to talk."

"You mean...?"

"That's right. He's going to confess."

Rikku's eyes popped open.

Slowly, Yuna put her car into drive, and slowly backed down the driveway.

"We'll have his confession soon."


	8. I Can't Trust You

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

First off, sorry if this chapter is just a little confusing. Like I've done in previous stories, I want you to feel the character's confusion, so I try to write it in a way that may be somewhat confusing, but yet, make sense...(If that in itself makes any sense!) Anyway, I honestly kind of liked writing this chapter, even though it's probably more of a filler than anything else. Do keep in mind that this story will only have about eleven chapters, so it's probably getting to the end! Also, I apologize for the shortness. It has to do with the planning. I hope you enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8: "I Can't Trust You"

"Where's Tidus?" Rikku moaned, as Yuna chewed on her nails nervously, "And why are you so nervous? Earlier you said all you wanted was for Tidus to confess."

Yuna sighed, and said, "I think I told Jyscal too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I think...I think I let it slip that Tidus did it. I don't know how, but I did. I'm afraid that...that Jyscal will arrest him."

"Is that why we pretended to be at your house?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, you're really sneaky, Yunie!" Rikku said, smiling, although it was her first smile since they'd heard the news about Gippal.

A car pulled into the driveway then, causing both Rikku and Yuna to jump. However, Yuna said, "That's not Tidus' car..."

Sure enough, it wasn't Tidus that got out, either, but Paine and Baralai.

They knocked on the door, and Rikku gave Yuna a scared look, and said, "Should we answer it?"

To answer Rikku's question, Yuna was already opening the door.

"Baralai? Paine?" she said, "What are you two doing here?"

"You two've heard about Gippal, right?" Paine just said, crossing her arms, "We're next."

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked, coming timidly up to them.

Paine looked at Yuna, and then at Rikku, and then back at Yuna.

"We can't say anything until Tidus gets here," Baralai just said, and sighed, "He should be here soon."

"Why here?" Rikku asked then, her voice high pitched.

"Because." Paine just answered.

"Well," Yuna said, forcing a smile, "Do you guys want to take a seat?"

Baralai just looked nervously out the window, and said, "No thanks."

Rikku, who was finally getting back to her normal self, starting jumping and then said, "So what've you guys been up to?"

The two looked at her, and Yuna went back to chewing her fingernails. Yuna had no idea what was going on, and suddenly was asking herself who the enemy was. Gippal was dead, but yet Tidus had killed her father...Nothing seemed to make sense. Her eyes reached the window, where she watched for Tidus' headlights.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to sit down," Baralai said, after they were there for about ten minutes. Paine didn't sit, but he did.

"Wanna watch the sphere?" Rikku offered then, "There should be a blitz game on..."

"How've the Brutes been doing?" Baralai asked then, as if trying to think of something else than whatever he was thinking of.

"Not too good," Rikku just said, looking disappointed, "They were tops last year, but without Tidus, they're nothing."

Baralai gave a little laugh, and said, "Yeah, the but the Abes have been unstoppable."

Finally, Yuna couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, and said, "You guys have to tell me what's going on. Now."

Paine gave Yuna an impatient look and said, "Tidus'll be here soon..."

"I don't care. I-I need to know what is going on."

Baralai stared at his hands for a while, and finally said, "It has to do with the Youth League. Tidus got us out of jail."

"You were in jail?" Rikku said, "Like, a prison?"

"Ever hear of the Via Purifico?" Paine asked, shuddering, "That's where the three of us were, Baralai, Gippal, and I."

"In one of those cage thingies?" Rikku said then, shuddering herself, "I went there on a field trip in third grade...And I never want to go back!"

"That's where everybody that pulls a major offense against Yevon goes," Paine explained, "We were there for just short of two months when we were released."

"How were you released?" Yuna asked, leaning forward, interested in what they were saying.

"A very tall man, dressed all in black came, and took us away," Paine said, "We know nothing other than that. We came back here, and tried to live our normal lives, without the Youth League."

"Just like Tidus!" Rikku chirped, although she probably had no idea what was going on.

"Why did you go back to Jyscal?" Yuna asked then, turning to Baralai.

"B-Because I wanted to get back in with Yevon," Baralai said, "He was the only one that could help me."

Paine was silent, and was looking at something, as if expecting it to move, and then said, "And it was stupid of you."

Baralai looked at her, and said, "I know."

"Why?" Rikku practically pounced, "Why was it stupid?"

Both Paine and Baralai were silent then, and Paine suddenly pulled out her phone, saying, "Where the hell is Tidus?"

She dialed his number, and could be heard asking where he was.

"Why was it so bad you went with Jyscal?" Yuna asked, turning to Baralai.

Baralai wouldn't answer though, just as he wouldn't answer Rikku's questions.

Yuna gave up, and leaned back in her chair, thinking about the man clad in black...

"Oh my Yevon," she then said softly, "The man clad in black that took you guys away! He-I saw him with Tidus! In Zanarkand..."

"There he is," Paine said, ignoring Yuna's remark, as Tidus pulled up into the driveway.

"Man, my pops is going to think I'm having a party or something," Rikku said, as she ran to the doorway to open it for Tidus.

Yuna remained seated, although Baralai stood up with Paine, and they walked to the door after Rikku. Whatever was going on? Why couldn't it have all just been simpler?

Rikku came back, crossing her arms, and saying, "I can't make sense out of what they're talking about!"

Tidus, Paine, and Baralai entered then, with Tidus talking excitedly to them, although really, he looked more nervous than excited.

"I had to lose like fifteen Yevonites," Tidus was saying as he entered, "That's what took me so long."

Paine and Baralai listened to him with nervous expressions on their faces, but Tidus smiled and said, "The coolest thing about it was when Paine called me, I was like, driving one handed, and did like this total one-eighty, and then went straight at the damned Yevonites. Stupid morons couldn't keep their heads from spinning!"

Tidus had had his back to Yuna as he was talking, and suddenly turned around and saw her. She looked up at him, as if hoping he would tell her everything right then and there. In return, he stared at her for a while, before turning around and saying, "You should see the Yevonites swarmed at Yuna's place. Pretty sure they've got that place under arrest by now."

"What?" Yuna said now, causing Tidus to turn around and look at her again, "Why are they at my place?"

"'Cause you told them that's where we'd be," Tidus just said, and then shook his head, "What the hell were you thinking to tell Jyscal whatever you told him!"

Yuna bit her lip. So she had somehow ruined everything.

"Maybe if you would tell me what's going on!" Yuna said then, "Maybe I wouldn't make so-called stupid mistakes!"

Tidus just gave Yuna a blank face, and said with a shrug, "I can't trust you."

For some reason, his words hurt her. Sure, hadn't she just proven that she didn't trust him? She sighed, knowing that she'd brought it to herself.

"Okay, we're going to have to go to Zanarkand then," Tidus was then saying, "And never come back."

Rikku continued to try and press them for details, but Yuna remained silent, knowing she deserved what was happening, although it was only making her feel worse.

"Alright, we're taking my car, head out," Tidus said then, and Paine and Baralai nodded to each other, and started out.

Tidus turned around then, facing Yuna, and said, "I'm sorry Yuna, really I am. But um..." he held out her hand, "Thanks for everything."

Yuna stared out his hand. A handshake? That's all he wanted. Biting her lip harder, she shook his hand.

"Bye Rikku," Tidus said then, "Take care, you two."

"Bye Tidus!" Rikku shouted after him, although he was already out the door. She turned to Yuna though, only to see Yuna in tears.

Rikku only sighed, and decided to get ready for bed.


	9. Turn to Betrayal

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, something tells me my chapters are getting shorter and shorter! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that they're so short! Believe me, it bothers me too. Still, I don't believe in dragging on chapters just to make them longer, although people who can successfully do that are amazing! I just can't do it though. When I feel it's time to stop, I have to stop. Shrug I just do. Anyway, I really liked this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!

Also, I completely forgot that I have tennis camp this entire week...Blech...I really don't want to go. Because of it, though, I won't be back home 'till Friday, so you can expect an update then!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9: Turn to Betrayal

_"He's probably already back in Zanarkand...I wish you could have at least told me what happened!"_

Yuna finally stood up, deciding it time she went on with her life. Tidus was gone. He just was. Her father was gone. He just was. Really, she was now alone.

She sat up then. She was lying in a makeshift bed next to Rikku's bed. Rikku was still slumbering.

Yuna stretched out her hand that had shaken Tidus' the night before and examined it, as if she was looking for something. Sighing, she then stood up and stretched. She got dressed, and then went to the hallway.

The entire house was quiet and calm, and she figured Cid and Brother were still sound asleep, just as Rikku was. She paced the hallway for a while, wondering what she should do. Finally, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

She scribbled a quick note for Rikku, and then rushed out to her car and climbed in. She was so tired of things not making sense. Why was Gippal dead? Who killed Gippal? Why were they after Baralai and Paine as well? Were they after Tidus, too? Was the man she saw with Tidus the same that released Baralai, Paine, and Gippal? And finally...Who did kill her father and why?

Yuna contemplated all of these questions as she drove quickly, wanting to get to her destination. She figured that if Tidus knew what she was up with, he'd come right to her and drag her away. But he didn't know–and he wasn't going to find out.

Yuna suddenly slowed down. Perhaps this is what Tidus had wanted her to do. After all, he knew her...Did he really expect her to go on living without knowing?

Yuna finally pulled into the driveway of the house she'd been after, telling herself there was nothing to fear. Nothing could be worse than not knowing the truth.

She got out of the car, and knocked on the door.

"Miss Yuna?" it was the same servant from the night before.

"Is Sir Jyscal here?"

"Of course...He's in the same room. Go ahead and speak with him."

At that, Yuna walked into the house, making her way back to Jyscal.

"I'm surprised to see you," Jyscal said, nodding toward a seat, "But I see you've chosen the right path."

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what's going on," Yuna said then, taking a seat as directed, "I-I was hoping you could tell me."

"Really? I figured you knew the whole story!" Jyscal said, although he looked somewhat relieved, "Well then, I shall explain it for you. Are you sure you can handle it? Tidus may have proven to have lied to you..."

"Tidus hasn't told me anything," Yuna said quickly, "I don't think he's involved."

Jyscal laughed, and said, "Oh, he's involved..."

Yuna bit her lip. For some reason, she didn't like the fact that Jyscal knew of his involvement. "Please tell me everything you know," she said, almost begging.

"Of course. Well...I suppose you know about the Youth League, am I correct?"

"Of course."

"Well, the three youngest members jailed, Baralai, Paine, and Gippal, were all let go by some unknown source. The same night, Braska was killed."

Yuna swallowed. That was what she'd assumed.

Jyscal cleared his throat and continued, "Right before, the gun that killed Seymour–which was in a lab, although the testings were finished–was stolen. It was proven the next morning that that gun killed Braska. Right away, people knew there was more to it than that. I did research, and found that Seymour had not killed himself, which was what I figured." At that, Jyscal gave Yuna a questioning look, and said, "That's how I knew you were involved."

"What?" Yuna asked, her heart dropping, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You were there...You said Seymour killed himself," Jyscal said then, standing up, "And somehow, Braska knew that there was more to it. So, he hid the gun away from the testing, and persuaded them to change the tests...I think...Perhaps...It was to save a certain daughter?"

"A-Are you saying that I killed Seymour?" Yuna practically shouted.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jyscal said, "Unless...Someone else did it?"

Yuna was shocked, but she said, somewhat shakily, "I-I was there, Jyscal. Seymour killed himself."

Jyscal leaned forward and looked at Yuna, and said, "It's my word against yours. And I have proof. You only have your word."

"What kind of proof?" Yuna asked.

"Fingerprints."

Yuna's heart sank lower. She had touched the gun. She had!

"Seymour's prints were on there too!"

"But you touched the gun!"

"After he killed himself!"

Jyscal just shook his head, and then gave a satisfied smile and said, "There's another set of prints on there, too."

As if it was possible, Yuna's heart sank even lower.

"Yuna, you know as well as I know who did it. All we need is a confession."

"I-I really don't know what you mean!" Yuna said, although tears were threatening to spew. Why did she have to break at the most critical moments?

"It doesn't matter, I suppose," Jyscal said then, "I know as well as you know who did it. Who killed not only my son, but also your father. It wasn't you. It was someone else. And you know it."

Yuna remained silent, but finally said, "What does this have to do with Paine, Baralai, and Gippal?"

"I talked with all three of them," Jyscal said, "I tried to prod some information out of them. Paine and Baralai held their mouths closed. However, Gippal wanted to talk. Before he could tell me anything though, he died."

"And who told whoever that killed him that he was going to talk?" Yuna questioned.

"Baralai was here the whole time."

"Are you saying Tidus killed Gippal because Gippal was going to—." Yuna stopped and clamped her hands over her mouth. What had she been thinking?

"Ah...So you knew Tidus did it."

"No..." Yuna said, trying not to start sobbing, "I–Tidus..."

"Yuna, just admit it. Everything will be all over then."

Yuna shook her head, and said, "No."

"Yuna, Yuna, Yuna...Protecting him...Is he here, protecting you?"

Yuna stood up, "I don't want him to be involved."

"Ah, but he is. He is whether you want him to be or not. You know it as well as I do. All you need to do is confess."

"Why do you care?" Yuna suddenly snapped.

Jyscal was silent, and he finally said, "Because he killed my son."

"Your son killed himself!" Yuna snapped again.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you? You knew that your daddy was powerful enough to get you off of the hook. But he's not here anymore, is he?" Jyscal said nastily, "Is he?"

Yuna sat back slowly, and said, "No."

"Yuna, Braska tried to protect you. Tidus did not. He'd let you take the blame. Why don't you understand that? He doesn't love you. You were just a toy to him–something he could use."

"That's not true!" Yuna cried, tears running down her face.

"Ah, but it is."

"Tidus saved my life!" Yuna cried, "Your son was going to kill me! He was! It was all to save me!"

"But he did it, did he not?"

"No! He did not," Yuna said through clenched teeth.

"You hurt Braska when you started seeing this Tidus. Braska was a different man. He–."

"Shut up!" Yuna cried, and then ran out the door. She stopped in the hallway, however, trying furiously to wipe off her tears. Tidus had betrayed her–more than once. And then he just left her. He wouldn't tell her anything. He wouldn't.

"Damn you Tidus," Yuna cursed under her breath, "You know you could trust me. You know you could! But...If you want it to be this way, then...it's going to be this way."

At that, Yuna knocked on Jyscal's door again.

"Come in," Jyscal could be heard.

Yuna slowly entered and said, "Tidus did it."

Jyscal looked shocked, and said, "What?"

"Tidus killed Seymour. And-And...I'm pretty sure he killed Braska too. But...He didn't kill Gippal. I can assure you that."

Jyscal continued to look shocked, but he finally smiled and said, "Thank you, that's all I need."

Yuna just nodded slowly, and turned around, toward the door.

"Oh, and Yuna?" Jyscal said, looking up at her.

"Yeah?" Yuna said, turning around.

Jyscal gave her a smile and said, "Braska would be very proud of you."

Yuna couldn't return his smile, but she just said, softly, "Thanks."

At that, with a horrible gut-stabbing pain, she walked out the door.


	10. The Truth

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hello everybody! I'm back from tennis camp! Whoo, talk about the most fun I've ever had playing tennis! It was so awesome, 'cause I realized that I NEVER play tennis for fun, and finally, I was! It was great. Anyway though, I hope the wait didn't kill you, but here it is: CHAPTER 10! Get excited, people! Currently, I am typing chapter 11, and something tells me that this story is probably going to have 13 chapters, just so you know! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10: The Truth

Yuna went to her own empty house instead of going back to Rikku's. She felt like she just had to be alone.

She had no idea who had done anything or even what was right and what was wrong. She just sat there, staring at the wall of the other side of the room, blankly, before sighing, and deciding that she had to just think straight and not worry about anything.

Sighing again, she flipped on the sphere, only to have her eyes widen in terror.

Bobba, a popular host, was interviewing none other than the head coach of the Zanarkand Abes, saying, "Did you have any idea that your star player killed the late Lord Braska?"

"Of course not," he said, "I only knew Tidus for a month or so. If there's anyone you should be interviewing, it should be the Brutes' coach."

Yuna flipped the channel, only to see the words, "Lord Jyscal's son and Lord Braska's deaths are linked" flashing across the screen as the newscast were chatting excitedly about Tidus, and how he'd killed them both.

Yuna couldn't take it. She turned the sphere off and sat there, almost in a nervous wreck. What had she done? Was Tidus arrested? Even worse–would he get the death penalty? Would he die? Suddenly, also, Yuna started questioning something that a few days earlier she would never have questioned: Did Tidus do it? Did he kill Braska?

She turned the sphere on again, and flipped through the channels, trying to find whether or not Tidus had been arrested yet. Finally, she landed on a channel where they were searching for Tidus, obviously proving he hadn't been found.

Suddenly her phone rang, causing her to jump. She fumbled around for it, and found it, and answered it in a jumpy voice.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey there Yuna."

"What do you want?" Yuna snapped, recognizing the voice immediately. It was none other than Dona, her ex-best friend.

"I see you boyfriend killed your daddy. Hm...What will happen when they find out he's connected to my daddy's death too?"

"He is not!" Yuna said, only to cause Dona to laugh.

"Oh yes he is," she said, still laughing, "And you know it. My Yevon, are you really that stupid? You're still trying to protect him?" again she laughed, "It's over Yuna. It just proves that a boy will never like you for you."

Yuna was silent, because she was holding back the urge to say some pretty mean things to Dona. So, Dona continued.

"I must say though, I'm quite jealous. Your father got way more media attention than my father ever did! I guess he was more popular. But now Jyscal will be the only reigning Maester..."

_The only reigning Maester..._

Yuna hang the phone up. Those words bothered her for some reason, but she didn't know why. She just couldn't place it.

She looked out the window at Jyscal's house and sighed. She supposed it was true. Once everything died down, Jyscal would be the only reigning Maester, capable of doing whatever he wanted to do.

She vaguely remembered Seymour telling her, only a year or so ago, that someday, he would be the only reigning Maester. She smiled, telling herself it was better Jyscal than Seymour.

The phone rang again, causing her to jump. She picked it up slowly, afraid that it would be Dona again.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Yuna? This is Baralai."

"B-Baralai?" Yuna said, "What do you want?"

"It's about Tidus."

"What about him?" Yuna said, as fear began to clench her.

"He's gone."

Yuna was silent. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" she managed to ask.

"I don't know where he went."

"Did you try calling him on his phone?"

"This is his phone I'm using."

"..."

"Yuna...I think he went with the man that freed us."

"That man I saw him walking with..." Yuna mused, "Are they friends?"

"I'm not sure. But Tidus readily left with him, according to Paine. Right when we got here. Somehow everybody in Spira thinks Tidus killed Braska. This isn't the time for him to be out with friends."

"Braska," Yuna said, sitting down, "You have to tell me. You have to tell me right now if Tidus did kill Braska."

"Yuna, you believe it too?"

"I–I don't know what I believe," Yuna said.

"Honestly, we don't know," Baralai said then, after a pause, "We don't know who did it."

"Then why are you trying to protect Tidus?" she sounded just like Jyscal.

"Because. He's our friend."

Yuna bit her lip, and said, "Did Tidus tell you anything?"

"What makes you think he's connected?"

"Baralai, believe me, he's connected. That's why, all I want to know, is if he really did it. If he didn't though, who did?"

"I don't know," Baralai said, "I guess I didn't even think he was connected."

Yuna knew she was going to get no where. The only 'crime' that Baralai knew of was Tidus' friend breaking them out of the Via Purifico. That's all. To Baralai, that was the only thing Tidus was in trouble for. To Baralai, that's why Tidus had that 'emergency blitzball practice'.

"Tell me one thing," Yuna said, "The night you escaped–the night Braska died–did Tidus leave Zanarkand?"

"I have no idea."

"Did you see him at all that night?"

"No."

"He did it," Yuna just said softly.

"Is there proof?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think he did it?"

"Call it a gut instinct, Baralai. He did it."

Baralai was silent, and he finally said, "I don't care."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't care if he did it or not. Paine and I are going to find him. He won't be going to jail. Or...Death, or whatever they want to do to him. You have to help us, Yuna. He's your friend too."

"No he's not," Yuna just said.

"Yes he is!"

"Baralai, don't argue with me. I don't care what happens to him," Yuna lied, "I just want the truth."

Baralai was silent for a very long time, before he finally said, "You're the one that told. You're the one that started this, aren't you?"

"No. He started it himself by killing my father."

"They warped you, Yuna. Who did you tell?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Fine then, don't. I have to go." At that, Baralai hung up, leaving Yuna there.

Yuna threw the phone across the room and then buried her head in her arms. She wasn't crying, but she felt absolutely miserable. How...how could he have done this to her? Even worse...How could she have done this to him.

Suddenly, the phone, lying clear across the room in its landing spot, started to ring. Sighing, Yuna answered it, only surprised to hear Baralai's voice.

"Yuna, they've warped you, you know that? Tidus...Tidus really liked you."

"Not anymore," Yuna said, sitting down again, "Baralai, you don't understand."

"No, you're the one that doesn't understand anything. Tidus didn't tell you because he didn't want you anyway connected anymore than you already had to be. He was protecting you, and you should have protected him."

"Th—."

"He didn't tell you who it was. He thought you'd just let it go. But instead, you started to blame him, tell him it was he that killed your father. It hurt him, you know that? He was trying to help the three of us, but you kept bothering him about that too. Of course he didn't trust you in the end! Who would? You didn't trust him, so why should he trust you?"

"I don't need a lecture!" Yuna suddenly said, "What's done is done!"

"Not exactly," Baralai said, "You need to tell me exactly who it was you told."

"Told what?"

"Who did you tell? Who did you tell that Tidus had killed Braska!"

"Why does it matter?" Yuna finally said, tears streaming down her face, "Why don't you just let me forget? I feel horrible as it is!"

"It might save Tidus' life," Baralai just said.

"You won't tell me anymore than I've told you," Yuna just said, stubbornly, "You say you've told me everything you know, but I don't believe you! You know who killed Braska, and you know how and why Tidus is connected. Why won't you tell me?"

She could hear Baralai swallow, and he cleared his throat and said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. But if I tell you, you have to promise you'll do whatever you can to help find Tidus."

"Alright."

"And...You have to believe me."

"Fine."

"Tidus...Tidus said that the person who killed Braska...Tidus said that it was Sir Jyscal that killed Braska!"

Yuna dropped the phone. What? How could Jyscal have killed Braska? He was the one that knew Tidus had done it! He...

Yuna slowly picked the phone back up, but Baralai was no longer there.

What had she done? If it was the truth...If Jyscal really had...then...Why did he want Tidus?

She looked out the window again, toward Jyscal's house, and her eyes widened in fear. Sitting in the driveway, was none other than Tidus' car.


	11. At Any Cost

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I've got some good news! Well, I hope you find it good, anyway! This isn't the last chapter! I was aiming for eleven chapters, but it looks like it will definitely stretch onto a 12th! Yay for that, right? So yup...Pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. And then I don't know what I'm going to do! Oh no! I really wanted to finish this story before the end of June, but with vacation and camp and everything...Yeah...Also, I'm not sure how much I like this chapter. I had a very hard time writing it. I hope you enjoy just the same!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11: At Any Cost

Yuna ran across her yard toward Jyscal's without even a flitter of a thought entering her mind. She ran up the porch, and rang the doorbell, standing there more impatient than ever.

The same exact servant as always answered the door, but said, "I'm sorry Lady Yuna, but Jyscal is in a meeting with someone right now."

"I don't care. I need to see them," Yuna said, trying to gain access to the house, only to have the servant push her back.

"He has asked me to show no visitors in," the servant said.

"I need to get in there!" Yuna just said, and then quickly slipped under his arm. He grabbed her arm though.

"He said, no visitors," the servant sneered.

"Let go of me," Yuna said, "I need to see them!"

She managed to pull out of his grasp, and ran down the hall, but realized Jyscal wasn't in his usual room. She then heard voices coming from another room, where she quickly ran to.

She didn't even bother knocking. She just pulled the door open, and walked in.

Jyscal, who was facing her, looked up at her, and the blonde in front of him, turned around and looked at her.

She had been expecting Jyscal to get angry and tell her to get out, but it wasn't him.

"Yuna!" Tidus said, standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Yuna asked then.

"It's not your business!" Tidus just said.

"It is too! Tidus, I know you didn't kill Braska. It was...It was Jyscal!"

Jyscal looked shocked, and so did Tidus.

Tidus just gave Yuna an amazed look, as if too surprised for words at what she'd said.

Breaking the shocked silence, however, Jyscal began to laugh.

"Sit down, both of you," he just said.

"Yuna, get out of here now," Tidus just said, through clenched teeth.

"Don't even bother," Jyscal just said, "I've locked you both in now."

"Locked us in...?" Yuna said, as she complied to Jyscal's wishes. She looked up at Tidus, only to see fear in his usually cool blue eyes.

He sat down then, next to Yuna, and leaned over Jyscal's desk, and said, "Let her out. She's done nothing."

"She knows," Jyscal just said, "So I'll have to take care of her, just as I did her father."

"You did kill him," Yuna said, feeling dazed. Still, something wasn't hitting her. Nothing was clicking. She felt absolutely dumbfounded.

"You won't lay a finger on her," Tidus continued, through clenched teeth.

"You won't be able to protect her, once you're on death toll," Jyscal just returned.

"But why...?" Yuna just murmured.

"For protecting that brat!" Jyscal roared, and Yuna noticed he was looking straight at Tidus.

"He never protected Tidus!" Yuna said, "He–He hated Tidus!"

"We knew! We knew he killed my son!" Jyscal said, "But what did Braska do? He had everything erased!"

Tidus looked started, and he said, "Braska–he did that?"

"He liked you more than you ever would have known," Jyscal just said.

Both Yuna and Tidus just sat there in a startled silence, before Tidus said, "So?"

"So, my son couldn't rule Spria!" Jyscal just said, "So I decided, I needed to rule Spira. All by myself."

"So you killed him," Yuna mused, "But why do you bother with Tidus? Revenge?"

"You could say that," Jyscal just said.

"Then let Yuna go," Tidus just said, a look of blankness coming onto his face.

"I'm like you two," Jyscal said, "I don't trust anybody."

"What about Gippal?" Yuna said then, "Did you have him killed too?"

"I did that," A gruff voice said then, causing Yuna to jump. She noticed that a tall man, clad in black was standing in the corner, and had been for her entire visit. She just hadn't noticed him.

"You're the man I saw with Tidus!" Yuna said.

Jyscal laughed, and said, "He befriended Tidus. I wanted Paine, Baralai, and Gippal out. They're the ones that got me this close to you two. I would never have guessed everything I found out by them."

"You mean those three told you everything?" Tidus said, pounding his head on his desk.

"How does it feel to be the one betrayed?" Jyscal just said, smiling an amused smile.

"Not very good," Tidus just said, and looked up at Jyscal. Then, he suddenly threw himself at Jyscal from across the desk, pinning Jyscal down and holding his hand on his throat. The tall man, however, pulled Tidus off of Jyscal. While this was going on, Yuna couldn't help but notice an open window where the man had been standing.

Jumping up quickly, as Tidus threw a punch at Jyscal, and the man punched Tidus in return in the stomach, Yuna dove out the window, landing on the grass below.

She rolled a ways, and could hear Jyscal yelling for someone to get her. She didn't look back though, but instead ran across Jyscal's yard to her car, which she dove into, and she started off, as fast as she could possibly drive. She had no idea what she was going to do. Jyscal was the leader of Spira. He could do as he pleased. No one would believe her story, and she really didn't have any proof. No one would listen to her, and no one would listen to Tidus–everyone thought he was guilty, after all.

"What am I going to do?" Yuna cried, as she sped down the road. The only thing that was coming to her was to kill Jyscal, but she couldn't do that. She had to do something...

It seemed like she was in a movie. But in the movies, everything always worked out. Everything was always perfect. Now though, she was in a world of trouble. If Tidus had only told her...Heck...If she had only trusted him.

It was no use thinking about it now, she told herself, what was done was done. Everything was over. Everything...

Yuna suddenly slammed on her brakes, and pounded her head into the steering wheel on purpose. She was done for, Tidus was done for...Gippal was dead...And really, it was all her fault. She'd had to know. She couldn't have just let Tidus take care of things. He knew what was going on better than she, after all. It wasn't his fault for not telling her. After all, even if she had known, she probably would have still been in the same mess. It was her fault. Her fault...

Tears were streaming down her face as she realized just how incredibly helpless she really was. Her breathing became heavy. That's when she realized what she had to do. Tidus had saved her, no matter what the cost. It was her turn to save him...And at any cost.

At that, Yuna turned around, and sped toward Jyscal's house.

She didn't even knock, but ran straight into Jyscal's house. That servant didn't even say anything as she passed him.

Yuna opened the door to Jyscal's office, surprised that it wasn't locked. Horror hit her, as she noticed that Jyscal was sitting at his desk, almost peacefully, and the tall man was again guarding the window, which was now closed, as if nothing had happened. She looked quickly to her left, only to see a mass of blood and bruises.

"Tidus!" Yuna said, as she ran over to him and bent down next to him.

He looked at her, through one good eye, being that the other was beginning to swell over. His lip dripped blood, as did his nose. The opposite side of his bad eye was all bruise, and his clothes were torn. Apparently he'd received quite the beating.

"Why the hell did you come back?" Tidus only sneered at her.

"We're glad you did," Jyscal only said, "After all, we figured you would."

Yuna stood up, and faced him. She eyed the man that was sitting only a few feet away. Then, she closed her eyes.

She had taken the long way around, and had stopped at her house first. Her father had a gun case, where she had managed to take two guns. Two matching hand guns, to be exact. Then, she'd slipped on a pair of gloves, and had rushed out the door, tucking the guns carefully in the skirt that she wore. She figured it'd be very awkward to pull two guns out of her skirt, but it's what she'd decided on.

Then, she'd nervously made her way to Jyscal's.

Yuna reopened her eyes, and took a deep breath. She knew she didn't have much time, but she was still unable to decide exactly what to do.

She swallowed hard then, and quickly pulled the guns out.

All three of the others' eyes opened wide, and Yuna aimed at Jyscal.

Tidus was on his feet faster than Yuna would have ever expected someone wounded to be, and he said, "Yuna, give me the gun."

Shocked, Yuna handed him the gun.

The tall man, however, was already pulling out his own gun.

Not before Tidus had already pulled the trigger of his own gun. Jyscal stood for a while, before falling down the wall, leaving a trail of blood.

The man aimed his gun at Tidus, but Yuna was quicker than he, and shot him in the leg, on accident, actually.

The man dropped his weapon, falling over, and Tidus quickly picked it up, holding his gun to his head.

"You son of a bitch," Tidus just muttered, "I'll kill you."

"No!" Yuna yelled, "Leave him, Tidus. He killed Jyscal, and my father. Not you."

"What?" Tidus said, although his eyes didn't leave the man.

Yuna reached over to Jyscal's phone, and, through her very shaky voice, said, "I need some Yevonites over here immediately."


	12. Trust

When Yuna chooses to return to Bevelle for the summer, will that spell disaster in every single way? The summer supplement to "A Foreign Home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PART IV

The Summer Supplement

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, this chapter is horribly short, and it took me FOREVER to write it! I don't know how or why, but I've suddenly ended up catching a HORRIBLE case of writer's block. Really, it's quite horrible. I think it has to do with the heat though. I hate sitting here typing, sweating to death. My parents don't think we need air condition, so here I am, dying. Yup. Also, I had to play lots and lots of tennis in the scorching heat over the week, so I didn't have much time to write. I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry. Well then, this is the last chapter. I guess it's time to say goodbye to "A Foreign Home" forever, right? Hehe...Not quite. Because I have no life, I've decided to open a LiveJournal community where I basically explain the details of my stories. I'll take you back to the beginning of "A Foreign Home" explaining how I got the idea for it, what originally was going to happen, and so forth. I'll take you back to the early chapters and explain why I wrote them the way I did, although the way to this very chapter. I'll share my private thoughts on each chapter as well as which chapters I overly enjoyed and which ones I didn't at all. So, if you're interested, stop by! The URL can be found on my bio page. If you're having trouble and want it, feel free to e-mail me. My e-mail is also located on my biography page. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 12: Trust

"So he's the one that really did it?" the detective said, shaking his head, "But why?"

"For power," Yuna said, "And they blamed Tidus, because...Tidus was somewhat wrapped up in it."

"How?"

"He was with the Youth League, but ended up saving Braska's life, and–it's really a long story. But now, we all just want to go back to our normal lives."

"He'll be out for a while," the detective said, looking over at Tidus, "You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm positive," Tidus just said, almost dazedly.

"Do you need anything more from us?"

"No."

"Come on Tidus," Yuna said then, walking over to him. She helped him to his feet, and said, "Let's go back to Zanarkand."

Tidus looked surprised, and said, "Yeah, sure..."

The two piled into Tidus' car, although Yuna was driving, and they started off. They drove in silence for a very long time, before Yuna finally muttered, "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one that should be sorry," Tidus just said.

"No, I am," Yuna said, "Don't argue it, Tidus. I did a lot of thinking."

"I should have told you."

"No. I should have trusted you. If I would have just stayed out of it, nothing would have happened."

Tidus was silent for a while, and he finally said, "Still, it wouldn't have hurt to tell you. I guess I just didn't want you any more involved than you had to be–especially not until I was positive as to what was going on."

"Still, I should have trusted you."

"From now on," Tidus just said, "We'll have to trust each other. Forget the past..."

"Exactly," Yuna just agreed. She then swallowed and said, "Tidus? Why didn't you let me shoot Jyscal?"

Tidus was silent again, and then said, "I've already killed a lot of people Yuna. We wouldn't want to tarnish your innocence, now would we?

"I'm still just as guilty," Yuna finally said.

"No, Jyscal's the guilty one," Tidus just said softly, "But still...Why'd they believe you?"

"They follow everything so blindly," Yuna said, "That was the problem with Spira. My father, Jyscal...All of them are to blame. They were horrible leaders. Now that they're gone, nobody knows what to do. In a way...I think everything Nooj stood for was right."

"What?" Tidus said, looking at Yuna with a shocked look, "But..."

"But what?" Yuna just said, "They were right to want to take over Spira. They weren't the bad guys."

Tidus was again silent, but then said, "Yuna?"

"What?"

"You're old man...He wasn't the bad guy."

Yuna gave Tidus a disgusted look, and said, "How can you say that? He used his power to get whatever he wanted. And–and he couldn't even see the good in you!"

Tidus didn't say anything for a long time, but finally sighed and said, "Actually...I think he did. I think he did see the good in me."

"How do you figure that?" Yuna asked, and now it was her turn to look surprised.

"He knew I killed Seymour," Tidus said slowly, "And he told them to forget about it. I should be on death roll right now, but I'm not...All because your old man didn't think I deserved it."

It was now Yuna's turn to be silent. She nodded slowly, and said, as she swallowed a huge lump in her throat, "You're right."

They both drove along in silence then, before Yuna said, "What's going to happen to Paine and Baralai?"

"Don't know," Tidus just said with a shrug, "I guess we'll just have to find out."

Yuna nodded, and said, "Do you care what happens to them?"

"Somewhat," came Tidus' simple reply.

They both sat there in silence as they drove along for the longest time, before Yuna finally said, "You know...I'm glad things happened the way they did."

Tidus nodded, and said, "Me too."

"It seems like it was the longest year of my life," Yuna then said, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, I guess a lot happened," Tidus just said, "Starting with my amazing blitz skills..."

Yuna rolled her eyes, but could tell Tidus was smiling next to her.

"How long will you be out?" Yuna asked.

"Not long," Tidus said, "I'm not that bruised."

"Yeah, not _that _bruised," Yuna just said, rolling her eyes again, "What would have happened if I'd just left you?"

"I'd be on my way to the Via Purifico right now," Tidus just said, shrugging, "Probably in worse shape than I am now."

"Did you think I would leave you?" Yuna asked then.

"...No."

Yuna smiled and said, "Really? You knew I'd come back for you?"

"Well you'd better have! We've got the best crib in all of Zanarkand! And it wouldn't have been yours without me!"

Yuna just smiled and said, "Yeah Tidus, it was all about the crib..."

"No," Tidus just said, shaking his head, "I trusted you."

Yuna gave a little smile. So he did trust her...After all.

Yuna suddenly pulled over quickly, causing Tidus to let out a little yell and threw her arms around him.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she just said, giving him a little smile.

"Um...Yuna, watch the bruises," Tidus just said.

"Oh, sorry," Yuna said, letting go of him, and starting off onto the road again, "I figured maybe I'd kiss you or something..."

Tidus just smiled and said, "...Or something?"

"Maybe hit you," Yuna said, looking at him, "Hard. For all you put me through this summer."

Tidus just gulped and said, "Can't you wait 'till I can at least defend myself?"

Yuna just smiled and said, "Sure...I've got the rest of my life."

And at that, the two reached the city of Zanarkand, both silently vowing to leave Bevelle behind for as long as they lived...

THE END

A/N: Gosh, I HATE that ending. I hope you guys like it okay. I wanted to kind of sum everything up, and I guess I did an okay job of doing that. Maybe someday I'll write an alternate...Or maybe it'll grow on me over time! Anyway, don't forget to check out my little community, 'kay folks? Now...I'm going to go ahead and post a little something special! This is a little teaser from my new story, which is still currently unnamed. I'm thinking "Daughter of Sin" or "Definition of Sin", but haven't completely decided yet! Anyway, here's the teaser:

"This is to be your bedchamber," an old lady said, leading Yuna to a large room located on the third story of her new house, "You father had this one picked out especially for you. Your servants will room in the bedchamber next door. I will now leave you some time to unpack your belongings. Your father expects you changed and ready for dinner in about two hours or so."

"Yes of course, you can leave me now," Yuna simply said, shooing the old lady out the door, "I can handle myself."

The lady left then, and Yuna closed the door. Sighing, she began to unpack from the many trunks that had just been brought into her room.

A large bolt of lightning could be seen out her door, and it was then that Yuna realized that there was a door across the room. White door-long curtains were blowing, and Yuna curiously went over to the door.

The door was open, letting in cold gusts of air, and Yuna realized it led to a small balcony. Yuna stepped out, seeing another bolt of lightning. For some reason, right then, the lighting seemed to fascinate her. She walked slowly to the edge of the balcony, and stood there, staring at the sky, as rain fell on her, and the watched the lightning flash in the sky.

She noticed that from her balcony she could see the entire village. She had expected something small, but this was no small village. Of course, it was no Bevelle, but it definitely wasn't as small as she'd expected.

She could see small shops and houses further down. No one was out in the streets, but it didn't surprise her. It was, after all, raining.

Another bolt of lightning struck, and it was then that Yuna realized how close the lightning was to her.

Sighing, she said softly, "Come lightning, strike me."

She closed her eyes, waiting for a surge of electricity to come, deciding that she was ready to die. That was, until she heard a scream.

- - -

Well, that's a little snippet from the first chapter! I hope you read it when it's posted! I'm also contemplating of posting the story I wrote for my cousin called "Darker Secrets Have Been Kept". It's basically just a story about Baralai. Don't get your hopes too high though, because I'm not very pleased with it! Anyway, gotta go! I hope to hear from you all in some form or way!


End file.
